Moment Musicaux
by Descha05
Summary: Castiel doesn't like human music. The Winchesters are determined to change that. One Shot :)


Castiel never really cared for human music.

No, after hearing the grand symphonies that played during the creation of the universe, or the magnificent piano and harp pieces composed by his brother Sandalphon, Castiel didn't exactly care for any music. This, of course, annoyed both Winchester brothers to no end.

"C'mon Cas, it's a classic!" Dean would exclaim when Cas would put his hands over his ears to block out the noise of yet another rock song.

"There's gotta be something you like!" Sam would say, exasperated after playing one of the latest top hits.

But Castiel always shook his head. He had yet to hear a piece of human music that he could even call music. Sure, some of it wasn't all that bad, but most of it was just noise to him, and it gave him a headache.

Castiel had no idea why this troubled the Winchesters so much. It really wasn't of import, so he was confused when he overheard the brothers talking about it.

"Okay, so we've covered Pop, Country, and Electronic," Sam said, scratching them off of a list of genres.

"If he doesn't like Rock or Metal than he probably won't like Rap," Dean pointed out.

"I didn't think Cas to be the Rap type to begin with, Dean,"

Even though he couldn't exactly see it, Cas knew that Sam was giving Dean a 'bitch face'.

"Whatever," Dean snapped, irritated. "What else is there?"

"We haven't done Acoustic, Alternative, or..." Sam paused, and Castiel could picture a lightbulb going off above his head, like in one of those cartoons he had watched with Dean once.

"What? Spit it out!" Dean exclaimed.

"Cas has been around since the creation of the universe, right? So maybe he likes older types of music?"

"Like Classical stuff?"

"Like Madrigals or Grigoryan chants or something,"

"What?"

Sam sighed in annoyance. "Never mind. Let's just go down the list of Classical stuff and see if he likes any of it,"

The next day, Castiel woke up to the moaning of a Grigoryan chant, a chant that praised God and all he did for the Universe. He found it annoying, and as soon as he went downstairs to greet the Winchesters, he shut it off with a grumble.

Sam looked disappointed and confused, but Dean merely sighed in relief. "Thank God," he said, settling back in his chair.

"God did nothing," Castiel muttered, and he looked into the fridge for something to eat.

The next day, Castiel woke to a Baroque tune this time. Bach, he thought, stumbling downstairs. It was tolerable, but nothing that Cas really enjoyed. He turned it down a little, feeling his head pound. The Winchesters took this as a good sign, thinking they were getting closer to finding what Cas liked.

"I admired Bach for his passion," Castiel suddenly said as they ate breakfast, "but I was never exactly a...fan,"

Sam's shoulders slumped slightly, but Dean merely nodded his head, chewing on a piece of bacon. "Well said, Cas," he said, and he seemed to leave him alone about it.

Sam was persistent however, and he seemed to have more of a clue of what Cas would like to hear. That night, the three of them sat down to have a beer, and Sam turned on his laptop to do "research". He turned on a piece that Cas didn't recognize. It was a fast piano piece, but it was passionate. It was beautiful, and Castiel was actually disappointed when it was over.

"Sam," he said quietly, making both of the Winchesters look at him. "What was that?"

Sam beamed. "Rachmaninov," he answered, "Moment Musicaux in E Minor,"

Castiel nodded his head, turning back to his beer. The next song was slower, but just as passionate, and just as beautiful. A violin weeped and an orchestra backed it with equally beautiful notes.

"And this one?"

"Tchaikovsky, Valse Sentimentale,"

Castiel hummed. "It's nothing compared to the music in heaven but..." he smiled fondly, "it's enjoyable nonetheless,"

Sam smirked triumphantly, and Dean looked surprised. After all, he would have never guessed Castiel would like Russian Romantic era composers.

The next day, Castiel found an iPod on his nightstand. He would listen to the music every night, and sometimes he would find Sam and Dean putting new songs on it that they thought he would like. Although Dean would mostly put on Metallica or Led Zeppelin, not giving up on his attempts to convert Cas.

Soon enough, Castiel developed a fondness for Tchaikovsky, Chopin, Rachmaninov, and gradually he saw the appeal of other composers from different eras. Beethoven, Mozart, Handel, and now, even Bach didn't bother him.

And every once in awhile after a long hunt, the Winchesters would let Cas plug in his iPod, and they would sit in silence, listening to the keys of a piano, or the strings of a violin.

 **A/N Cas's opinions on different genres of music in this Fic aren't meant to offend or anything :) if you looked on my own iPod you'd find a song from literally every genre mentioned lol**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
